Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. __NOWYSIWYG__ type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Unable to post link in "Favourite pages" I was unable to post a story that I had made: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Man_in_Cloak in my "Favourite pages" section. Everytime I click "Publish" it sends me to the Spam Filter. The other page link worked when I published it in my "Favourite pages". Is there a possible way that you can unspam my link? ItzNormaXD (talk) 04:04, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :What does the filter say was blocked? --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 04:08, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :This. An url ending with .exe 04:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Well NOW it works. ItzNormaXD (talk) 04:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I got this error message when trying to add to the article listing of creepypasta wiki: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: .exe If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. My edit didn't add anything with ".exe" :Because the page you want to edit contains an url ending with .exe Bring me the page to fix it. 04:18, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Tried to add my article on http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Article_Listing/T?action=submit and the spam filter falsely detected .exe in my edit. The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: .exe If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?search=.exe&fulltext=Search Several pages on the site are titled after the names of claimed programs. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ANY page with a url that ends in '.exe' will trigger the spam filter. Those pages need to be renamed...somehow ~~~~ Hits the filter. :We've had big problems with links to viruses/spyware lately and can't really allow this, if you need pages renamed. Make a list here and we will see what we can do. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 04:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Differences HeavyMetalProphet (talk) 04:34, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Removed all the links with ".exe". 04:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Spam filter not liking an addition to Creepy Cliches. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepy_Cliches I was trying to add: * Forests/woods. Anything happening or taking place in a forest. (Character wakes up in a forest; Character runs into a forest filled with dead bodies; Even character lives in a rural forest area gets repetitive.) But unfortunatly spam filter thinks I'm spamming. Not sure if I acciedentally used an invalid character or it was simply bugging on me. Toxicshad0w (talk) 06:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. ".exe" in page content is not allowed on Wikia due to issues with virus/malware spam --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 07:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) http://vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com/wiki/Scary_Horror_%26_Mindfuck Can't edit this page because it links to a website that has .exe in it's url. The link is perfectly valid. Anyone around this? Fearfulsymmetry (talk) 09:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :.exe is blocked in page content due to possible issues with links to worms or other malware. You should be able to edit the page now. --Callofduty4 (talk) 09:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: .exe If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Happened when editing: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_Submissions/C There appears to be a creepypasta with a .exe extension on it. I was trying to link my pasta called primeval. ".com" blocked in the reason field when renaming pages I wanted to put "Revelado en la web oficial http://www.pokemonblackwhite.com/pokemon-black-and-white-2/#es-es/story/keldeo" as the move reason but it was blocked :Sorry, we are having issues with spambots and urls and this is the only way to stop it, because obviously we can't block .com in page content. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 16:08, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::The above strikes me as a strange comment; the other day, on the Doom wiki, I was prevented from reverting a bad edit to a page because an unrelated part of the page had a link to an .exe file and this triggered the spam filter. I had to also change the first e of the extension to %65 in order to do the revert. -- RobertATfm (talk) 13:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Megaman HQ Soy de Megaman HQ y cada vez que edito un articulo (la cabecera, porque si edito secciones todo bien) me sale este mensaje. La página que quería guardar fue bloqueada por el filtro de spam. Esto podría estar causado por un enlace a un sitio externo incluido en la lista negra. El siguiente texto es el que activó nuestro filtro anti-spam (contra la publicidad no solicitada): .EXE Si crees que está mal, por favor contáctanos haciendo clic aquí (puedes reportarlo en español). Por favor, provee una copia de este mensaje cuando vayas a reportar algún problema. Como arreglo este problema, se me presenta cada vez que edito las cabeceras de los articulos, cuando edito secciones todo va bien.Rockyou78 (talk) 16:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Se debe a que el resumen de edición o alguna frase en el artículo contiene ".exe". Sería bueno que nos dieras la página en donde se presenta el problema para revisarla y tratar de repararlo. 17:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Aqui esta el link TomahawkMan, aunque me fije que el problema radica en que en una parte de la cabecera se halla la palabra ".EXE", quisiera que arreglaran este problema, pues en esta wiki utilizamos en gran cantidad este término para varios articulos.--Rockyou78 (talk) 13:12, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::SE RESOLVIO, disculpen, el problema ya se resolvió muchas gracias.--Rockyou78 (talk) 13:16, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect Wiki Archiving Problem As I was trying to archive an article talk page, I encountered a problem with Wikia's spam filter. I have no idea why this came up but I'd like the problem resolved because if this is going to be a problem, then it is affecting wiki maintenance. Here's the full error message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: .exe If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. I should also point out that I've done this many times in the past with no issues. URL: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Mass_Effect_3/Archive2?action=submit Lancer1289 (talk) 17:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Don't let it use an auto-edit summary, manually put one in yourself. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 17:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I did. I specifically put "Archiving Article Talk Page" for edit summary, and it still didn't work. On top of that, we had a user report that they cannot add a reference to social.bioware.com to reference information. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:55, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Social.bioware.com isn't blocked as far as I can tell - can you get the user to post the spam filter report here so we can have a look at it. -- RandomTime 17:03, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::The .exe filter has been modified, so you should be able to move the page again. Let us know if there's still a problem -- RandomTime 17:24, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Help! The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: .EXE This is the error message it gave me. I have no idea what it means, since the article I tried to add does not include ".EXE" anywhere. Here is a link to the article I tried adding to this. I appreciate any help anyone can give me. :Do not use .exe in edit summary. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 17:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia template I'm copying over gives me spam filter warning I'm trying to copy everything from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Infobox_album/doc/type over to http://alanismorissette.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_album/doc/type/ but I get a spam filter message. The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: / If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Template:Infobox album/doc/type/. Any ideas why there would be a spam filter for that? I assume its just a bug. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:49, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ".EXE" not posting even though it is in character name On the Nintendo Wiki we are holding a contest to find the most anticipated next Smash Bros. character. While updating the poll archive for one of the polls for the contest the spam filter wouldn't let me update it because of ".EXE" being on the page, but it was already on there, and it is part of one of the characters' names "MegaMan.EXE". :You'll have to remove it or change it to dot exe or something because we are having issues with people linking to virus/malware and it must stay blocked for now. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 23:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Spam filter ".exe" Creepypasta Wiki The spam filter blocks me and other users from editing pages on my wiki because the spam filter blocks ".exe" I hope this problem can be resolve soon, thanks. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 23:26, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Put the page and we will fix it. 01:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Code update error on the RuneScape Wiki At http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User:PNGOptimisationBot/Source/PNGOptimisationBot.java: :The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. :This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. :The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: .exe Existing content on the page already had .exe as part of the Java call Runtime.exec(). The abusefilter is preventing me from updating the code with any more content. — A proofreader (talk) 23:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Should work now. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 23:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep, it worked, although I first got a message saying that I was rerouted to Wikia's backup datacenter in read-only mode. Thanks! — A proofreader (talk) 00:04, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Editing Annoyance I was casually editing a page, when it said, after I made a long edit, that it was a "spam" edit, and said that I put ".com" when I did not, a glitch, or an accident? - CzechMate :Neither, it was an edit caught by the spam filter. ".com" in the edit summary will trigger the filter. It's a filter set up to stop advertising bots. You can get around it by simply not having ".com" in the edit summary. --Callofduty4 (talk) 13:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) The word "Nigger" please remove the word "nigger" from spam filter, because there were a lot of songs and albums with this word. By including this word in your spam filter, you evade black people music and violate black people rights. The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a link to an external site. If you think you entered normal text that we shouldn't block, please tell Sean or another admin. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Nigger If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to The Last Poets:Niggers Are Scared Of Revolution. Bigfoothart (talk) 19:37, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Verify with Google Webmaster Tools I can't verify my site with Google WebMaster tools. The spam filter blocks it. It gives me this error: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: name="google-site-verification" If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Brandon Sky (talk) 22:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :This won't be unblocked. If you want to use webmaster tools please to request this. -- RandomTime 23:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Please add "tesla" to the spam filter On the FastMail wiki, we have had four spam comments posted with "tesla" in the URL in as many days (all to our SieveChecksums page as it happens); two so far today (UK time). Also, is it possible to disable comments on a page? -- RobertATfm (talk) 13:17, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, I have blocked the spammers and added the urls to the blacklist. 19:02, August 22, 2012 (UTC) exe downloads not allowed Please remove filter on http://pel.hu/down/EOScard.exe Thank you :Sorry, linking to executables on Wikia is not allowed. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 01:13, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the note. This must be something new ? That link has been on our wiki for several years and was allowed after an edit was saved as recently as July 20th of this year. In fact, its still there at http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/EOScard - I just can't edit it. :--Waterwingz (talk) 01:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, we added the filter because we have had issues with malware/viruses being linked on wiki pages. If I may make a recommendation, if the file you need to link to is legit, just link to the download page itself, and make a note for the user to choose the EOScard file. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 01:34, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks - I understand and support the effort. Spammers are an ongoing issue with us already - malware can only make that worse. That's a good suggestion. However, I looked for something like that originally before posting here - the file is buried on a large page full of other (afaik legit) downloads so that did not help a lot. I fiddled the page a bit - we can get by with that. --Waterwingz (talk) 01:43, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: rediff.com If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem." http://www.rediff.com/news is bieng blocked by the spam filter --Ne0 (talk) 16:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC)